My Life With The Davenports
by Emma027
Summary: Emma is a new girl at Mission creak high. Read to find out who Emma falls head over heels in love with? This is my first Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Before my dad died he was a brilliant

Inventor . He created things for NASA like

robots and other things. But one of his

greatest inventions was bionic super

humans.

Once my dad mastered the chip and glitches

he made me bionic so that I could save the

world.

My abilities are vocal manipulation, super

speed,teleportation,intelligence, bionic

senses,invisibility,& molecular kenisis.

But sadly my father died when I was only 9

years old. But I am now 16.

My mother does not know about my bionics

we have barely talked to each other since

my father passed away. But she has moved

on and is now dating Rick. I hate rick he's

mean, abusive, and thinks the world owes

him something.

But I transferred schools from pirate bay

high but now I am going to be attending

mission creek high. Which I transferred at

the wrong time today was the last day of

school till spring break!

Bell rings "I hate being the new kid" I think

to my self

" hi I'm Bree! Are you new here?"

"Actually Bree I am. My name is Emma. Can you help me find my

locker?"

"Of course, 124 right next to me!"

I put my stuff in my locker then some guys

come over to me and Bree

"Hey guys.. Oh guys this is Emma she is new here. Emma this is Adam, Chase and

Leo."

"hi nice to meet you guys" I say

" so do you need help finding your classes

here let me see your schedule,

Oh you have French with me and P.E with

all of us and Lunch too. Wow you have the

rest Of you classes with chase." Bree says

"Chase will you please show Emma

around ?" Bree pleaded


	2. Chapter 2

Before my dad died he was a brilliant

Inventor . He created things for NASA like

robots and other things. But one of his

greatest inventions was bionic super

humans.

Once my dad mastered the chip and glitches

he made me bionic so that I could save the

world.

My abilities are vocal manipulation, super

speed,teleportation,intelligence, bionic

senses,invisibility,& molecular kenisis.

But sadly my father died when I was only 9

years old. But I am now 16.

My mother does not know about my bionics

we have barely talked to each other since

my father passed away. But she has moved

on and is now dating Rick. I hate rick he's

mean, abusive, and thinks the world owes

him something.

But I transferred schools from pirate bay

high but now I am going to be attending

mission creek high. Which I transferred at

the wrong time today was the last day of

school till spring break!

Bell rings "I hate being the new kid" I think

to my self

" hi I'm Bree! Are you new here?"

"Actually Bree I am. My name is Emma. Can you help me find my

locker?"

"Of course, 124 right next to me!"

I put my stuff in my locker then some guys

come over to me and Bree

"Hey guys.. Oh guys this is Emma she is new here. Emma this is Adam, Chase and

Leo."

"hi nice to meet you guys" I say

" so do you need help finding your classes

here let me see your schedule,

Oh you have French with me and P.E with

all of us and Lunch too. Wow you have the

rest Of you classes with chase." Bree says

"Chase will you please show Emma

around ?" Bree pleaded


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Yea I will. Come on Emma were going to be  
late for class." Chase says

"Okay coming!" I shout after him  
In the hallway me and chase we're talking

" so Emma how do you like mission creek so  
far?"

"Oh my gosh I love it here!"

Bell rings for lunch

"Hey Emma!" Leo says

"Hey Leo, hey guys!" I say

"So Emma I was just wanting  
To know if you wanted to come over today  
and this weekend?" Bree asked

"Yea sounds like fun my mom is on a trip  
with her boyfriend rick for the next mouth  
so yea." I say

"Your going to stay home alone?" Chase  
asked

"Well I have no were else to go so yea I was  
planning on it." I say

"Well why don't you come and stay at our  
house won't mind?" Chase  
says

" umm who is ?" I ask

"Oh our dad" Adam says  
The rest of the day when're by really fast

We went to Bree's house as soon as I  
walked in my  
Mouth dropped to the floor

"You guys live here?!" I ask still in awe

"Yup" Adam chimes in

"Okay em let's go upstairs to my room  
okay?"

Bit before I can say a word Big D as he is  
called walked in requesting the three  
teenagers when I herd this I turned invisible  
and super speeded over to the dissolving  
wall.

The dissolving wall happened to be an  
elevator that plummeted like 5 feet it rued  
not to scream

But what I saw when the elevator door  
opens truly surprised me


	4. Chapter 4

Before my dad died he was a brilliant

Inventor . He created things for NASA like

robots and other things. But one of his

greatest inventions was bionic super

humans.

Once my dad mastered the chip and glitches

he made me bionic so that I could save the

world.

My abilities are vocal manipulation, super

speed,teleportation,intelligence, bionic

senses,invisibility,& molecular kenisis.

But sadly my father died when I was only 9

years old. But I am now 16.

My mother does not know about my bionics

we have barely talked to each other since

my father passed away. But she has moved

on and is now dating Rick. I hate rick he's

mean, abusive, and thinks the world owes

him something.

But I transferred schools from pirate bay

high but now I am going to be attending

mission creek high. Which I transferred at

the wrong time today was the last day of

school till spring break!

Bell rings "I hate being the new kid" I think

to my self

" hi I'm Bree! Are you new here?"

"Actually Bree I am. My name is Emma. Can you help me find my

locker?"

"Of course, 124 right next to me!"

I put my stuff in my locker then some guys

come over to me and Bree

"Hey guys.. Oh guys this is Emma she is new here. Emma this is Adam, Chase and

Leo."

"hi nice to meet you guys" I say

" so do you need help finding your classes

here let me see your schedule,

Oh you have French with me and P.E with

all of us and Lunch too. Wow you have the

rest Of you classes with chase." Bree says

"Chase will you please show Emma

around ?" Bree pleaded


End file.
